Dazzling moonlight
by jin0uga
Summary: A yuri/femslash story. "I was thoroughly shocked when the magnificent but deadly beast towered over me, as if ready to deliver the finishing blow. My eyes snapped shut. Instead of feeling the sharp pain of teeth tearing away at my flesh, I felt the feather light touch of a human's hand. 'I. found. you.' Came the distinctly female voice. I opened my eyes and gasped."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Life in Yukumo village went about as usual. Children ran about, immersed in their own make believe world of games. Villagers went to and fro, some visiting the blacksmith, others the farm and most to the hulking guild hall perched atop the highest point of the village. The number of hunters in Yukumo was small, but many were highly skilled, having slayed many a ferocious wyvern such as the rathalos, the tigrex and rarely; the famed nargacuga.<p>

Then there were those who were average, good at hunting less dangerous monsters such as royal ludroths, barroth and maybe an occasional nibelsnarf.

And, there were people like me. The weak hunters who could only manage to kill or trap the monsters that were considered too weak to be considered true 'monsters'. The ones that fall in this category are usually the great Jaggi and their pack, Aoshira or bulldromes. My types are looked down upon by the higher ranked hunters, mostly due to our less than 'befitting' armor and weaker weapons. Most of them pay no heed to us actually. Ignoring us is the name of the game, and they play it as well as a fish takes to water.

Now enough of that depressing stuff, and let me continue with my day.

I do my morning stretches, sometimes wincing when I pull a muscle too hard. I am the daughter of the owner of the general store. Our family gets by pretty okay, since we're basically the only ones (other than the one in the guild) that sell basic commodities to beginner hunters or the residents of the village. Unfortunately for me, this gives me a certain stigma within the decent sized group of hunters. Basically, I am the daughter of a grocer, who sells things that can be (and mostly are) obtained in the wilderness. My family background does _not _give me a stepping stone in the world of monster hunting.

In fact, it is even brought out frequently by those annoying high ranked snobs. I usually dread failing a quest, because when I get back, I'm usually bombarded by stupidity from narrow minded idiots who can't mind their own damn business. Usually, they'll say dumb shit like 'Well, what did you expect from a store owner's daughter?' and other more degrading stuff like 'Just go back to selling whetstones already'.

Honestly.

Just listening to them makes me want to throw myself at a hungry Tigrex.

Once I finished with my morning routine, I pick out my usual hunting clothes, a pair of comfortable but flexible pants along with a patterned brown shirt. Then, I put on my only set of armor gifted to me by my parents, a full set of Aoshira armour. The armour has most definitely seen better days. There are numerous cracks on its azure blue surface, and some parts have been chipped off by a recent, but particularly strong great Jaggi. It is worn out, but I would say it is still capable of doing its job.

Unlike some hunters in this village, I don't spend a crap ton on zeni (Zs) on new armours, especially if my old set is still useable. One might argue that skimping on such things would get you killed, but a powerful set of armour on a tactless and weak hunter is pretty much nullifying whatever advantages it gives you.

My family doesn't exactly have the luxury of spending recklessly either. In the recent years, more and more hunters rely more on scavenging and crafting their supplies during quests, some even bring back items for their family and friends. The general store hasn't been hit _that _hard yet, but like my mother used to preach; _don't put all your eggs in one basket. _

Since I've reached the age of eighteen, we've also had an increase in taxes. Well, that was one of the worst surprises I ever got on a birthday.

I grab my iron gospel and strap it to my back, just in time to avoid the body hurtling towards me. I barely manage to avoid it, and come face to face with my pouting, younger sister.

"Onee-chan! Stop avoiding my hugs!" Akame says in mock anger and begins to pout. My sister has a small, but slender build. She's fairly attractive, with beautiful black hair that pours down her shoulders and sharp features that can make ordinary women weep with jealousy. Most of the young males in the village have tried to court her repeatedly, but it seems that some of their verbal diarrhoea directed towards me had reached her ears.

I laugh at her display of cuteness and pat her head. "I will. Eventually." I said in a mysterious tone which makes her roll her eyes. She pulls on my gloved hand and tugs me out of my small room and into the hallway which leads to the front of the store.

"Oh, you're finally awake I see." My father greets me jovially when we walk in, as he stacks the crates of fruits and vegetables at one corner of the shop. My mom is cooking in the kitchen, the smells of delicious gravy and meat wafting from the kitchen. My mother may not be the sharpest weapon in the shop, but she can capture the hearts of men and women alike with her near godlike skill of cooking.

Another unusual titbit from her was; _everybody can hunt, but very few can cook. _Weird but true. Nobody wanted to be paired with the hunter who couldn't roast meat to save their lives.

We are all brought out from our daydreaming when my mother shouts that breakfast is ready, causing all of us to stampede into the cramped kitchen like a bunch of starving jaggi. We ate (read gobbled down) the meal quickly, me faster than the others, before clearing our plates and piling them into the small wooden bucket on the wooden counter for it to be washed by my sister.

I leave with a wave and a smile before making my way towards the guild hall.

* * *

><p>Konaha greets me cheerily when I walk through the doors. Her outfit is one I am accustomed to, a glaring and vibrant pink that makes her look childlike but mature at the same time. "Good morning, Konaha." I greet with a nod. Her face splits into a large smile which makes a small one appear on mine.<p>

"Mornin' Hana!" She chirps brightly. I regard her in amusement for a moment. Konaha is the total opposite of me. Most people describe me as cold, sarcastic and somehow mildly rude while people describe her as bubbly, friendly and caring. I don't know how we get along so well, but who cares about the technicalities?

"Anything for me, today?"

"Well, we have a request for hunting a barroth in the sandy plains…" She trails off, eyeing my reaction. I shake my head. I rather not have to travel so far, especially since I don't want to have to buy or use any cold drinks. A barroth would be troublesome too, since my weapon wasn't sharp enough to pierce through its thick hide.

"Hmm…" She looks down at her paper. Scrunching her eyebrows in concentration she asks again. "We need someone to slay some Jaggia's at the misty peak." She says.

I perk up at that. While most people considered jaggi and jaggia's to be troublesome, selling their skins at the market would fetch a reasonable price. It wouldn't bring in as much as another monster but it was still a pretty okay sum. "What about the reward?" I prod which makes her laugh in amusement. "Around 1200z." She replies with a small grin.

"That'll be the one then."

"Great! I'll let the elder know about it. But seriously Hana, won't you take one of the harder quests?"

"I rather not risk it." I reply wryly. "Remember that time I decided to hunt a Royal Ludroth? I was nearly boiled alive."

"It wasn't that bad."

I sighed and shook my head. "It sure was. Nearly took off my head with that jump. Not to mention the many potions I had to buy after that little escapade."

"Zeni again? You're not _that_ poor." She tells me, her bubbly demeanor decreasing slightly.

"I'm not. But anything can happen. Especially with that annoying guy in town."

I growl at the thought of _him_. Even the mere picture of his face in my mind makes my blood boil. And lo and behold, speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Hmph, what have we here?" A smooth, male baritone echoes from behind me. "The uglier and less talented of the two sisters."

I spin around, the armor clanking noisily and eye the boy in disdain. Said boy was wearing an obviously expensive and well-crafted set of Tigrex armor and was holding his helm between his arms which made him look more brutish than usual. I wondered if the helmet could cover that ugly mug of a face.

"Little words from a little man." I shoot back with a deadpan stare.

"Why you little–"

"Hey, don't blame me if my sister doesn't like you." I smirk and throw him a jab at his manly pride. "She usually doesn't go for brawn without brains."

Kenichi glared at me, looking as if he wanted to throw me into a den of wyverns. The guild was silent before soft rumblings began to erupt from the corners of the room. It was a usual sight to see the son of the Yukumo chief to be quarrelling with the older daughter of the general store. His mother, the village chief, was unrivalled in kindness and beauty. She was looked up to like an elder, despite not even being close to their age. She was wise and forgiving, and rumor has it that she was impregnated by a good for nothing hunter who died while on a quest.

Kenichi was her son, and I found it unbelievable. He hadn't a single polite bone in his muscular body, and his face was usually adorned with a playful and flirty smirk or an ugly scowl which made him look like a pig. It was no secret that Kenichi used his position to abuse his power. He was a skirt chaser too, going for anything that had two legs and breasts. Thankfully though, his victims were usually the less than brainy hunters who worshipped him. The smarter ones tended to keep their distance.

Finally, the tense silence was broken when he snorted angrily and addressed one of his 'team members'. "Let's not waste any more time with this third rate hunter." He told her boredly, and I felt my annoyance at his insult rising. I kept from lashing out, because I know it would give him the satisfaction of riling me up. "We have a Gigginox to slay and Zeni to earn."

With that said, his small group sauntered towards the exit. The girls in his group all gave me a scathing look as they passed me by. I countered this by staring, which made them uncomfortable at the blatant look of dismissal in my brown irises. They disappeared out of the door with a flourish.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

I snort. "That's too weak a word. 'Detest him' is closer to what I am feeling." I said, my hands reaching behind me to touch the hilt of my longsword. "How long is he going away for, this time?" I ask.

"Most likely about two weeks or so. They took the quest to slay a gigginox." Konaha shrugged in disinterest. "The hunter's festival is coming soon. I guess he wants to show off some new armor or whatnot."

"Most likely." I answer, satisfied at the information. Good riddance. The less he was in the village, the better off Akame would be. Snot nosed brat. What I wouldn't give to see someone kick his ass. I would do it myself, but he was unfortunately a better hunter than I. The greatsword on his back was also a testament to that. He was a horrible person, but a good and respected hunter in Yukumo. Another one of the reasons why people didn't go against him. I was one of the select few which could insult him and get away with it, since my family was an important part of the community,

"Oh, what about the quest?" I ask konaha, suddenly remembering where we left off. She gave me the details of what I would be tasked with, and I thanked her before leaving and making my way to misty peak.

I had a quest to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I brought my long sword down in a vertical slash, cutting the Jaggia deeply. Blood spilled onto the soil and stained it red as the Jaggia leaped back with a howl of anger and pain. It reared it head's back and started to call for its pack, but I swiftly ran forward and closed the distance between us, and delivered the finishing blow. With one last yelp, this time of defeat, the jaggia fell to the ground dead.<p>

I sigh with relief and sheath my sword, reaching up to remove my helm. The cool mountain air brushed against my hot cheeks, a rather nice and calming feeling. I look down at the Jaggia carcass and decide to carve out some materials before another monster accidentally stumbles across me. I take out some sharp tools from my small bag and begin carving the thin hide. After several minutes, I manage to salvage what I can, a nice big stretch of untouched skin. Although my weapon usually ruins the hide if I'm not careful, I try to aim for the throats and the legs instead of their bodies. It looks like all my training paid off.

Anyhow, I place the skin into my bag and start looking for a river to wash the newly skinned Jaggia hide. I make a mental note to gather some herbs and mushrooms too. My parents did say that they were running low on potions. Hmm, maybe I can get some whetstones too. Oh, decisions decisions. It looks like this quest will go on for a little longer after all.

I shrug to no one in particular and grin.

'_Well, tis the life of the hunter. Can't say I don't enjoy it though.' _

* * *

><p>The guild is empty. I guess it is to be expected, since it is already late afternoon. I left pretty early in the morning today, and I would wager that most of the hunters were either on a quest, or in their homes.<p>

I walk over to the main desk and spy one of the elders in his usual seat.

"Ohhh –hic– Hana chan. Back so –hic– soon?" He says with a drunken smile. I nod in affirmation and have to stifle a slight smirk when he swings his gourd around, waving it like a lunatic. It was indeed a funny sight. A huntress standing in front of a half awake old man who was hiccupping repeatedly, never being able to string a coherent sentence.

"Yes elder. It was just a small quest at misty peaks." I answer and start looking around for Konaha. The elder notices this and swings his arms even more, making me take a small step back in fear of being splashed by alcohol. "Ahhh Konaha-chan is –hic– in a meeting with the guild –hic– masters." He said happily. I sigh in irritation and scratch my head. "I see." It looks like I'll need to come back later to collect my reward. "Thank you, elder."

"Anytimeee Hana-chan."

With that over with, I stalk towards the hot springs with some rest and relaxation in mind. I greet Banzai the felyne who greets me with a cheerful Nyaa. I change out of my armour into a pink towel before entering the springs.

* * *

><p>"Hahh, I can't enough of the hotsprings." I mumble happily to myself as I make my way home. I greet a few of the villagers and decide to stop by the market, buying some popo tongue and vegetables. I pay the woman and hurriedly make my way home.<p>

"Tadaima!" I yell unabashedly as I walk through the front door. The store is still open as my father is sitting behind the wooden store window talking to some customers. I bring the meat and vegetables into the kitchen where I found my mother busy making some onigiri. I smile and hug her, passing her the foods just as my sister barrels in. "Hana!" She exclaims and dives in for a hug. I don't step away to avoid it, and feel my breath being squeezed out of me despite wearing full bod armor. "Tadaima, Akame." I greet calmly and pry her off me. "Be careful, the armor is dirty." I tell her as I wipe the dirt which had transferred onto her clothes due to her bear hug. Honestly, this girl.

"Booo. I wanna hug my onee-chan." She pouts, but doesn't make a move to jump me again. Behind me, my mother laughs in amusement. "Now now Akame, your sister is tired. Why don't you help papa with the store?" She says.

"Haiiii."

When Akame leaves the kitchen, I remember the small pile of herbs I had collected. "Here, I found some at Misty peaks." I hand her the small collection of herbs and mushrooms. "I'll get Akame to make the potions tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hana." She says in a mothering tone, and I turn and leave to let her get own with what she was doing before. I walk slowly towards the back of the house and enter my room, shedding off my armor and hanging it in the wooden closet. Like any other day, I change into slightly more comfortable wear and plop down onto my bed with a large sigh. So tired. As I lay down, I grab one of my monster guides and continue reading where I last left off, a page on one of the most deadly monsters, the Zinogre. On the top of the page is a small, crude drawing of the monster. I can make out the electric blue skin covered with golden spikes, and a jaw full of razor sharp fangs, giving it its namesake. Horns that extend towards the sky make it seem even more intimidating.

Hunting a zinogre is a very difficult task, or so I heard. The last hunter from Yukumo who tried to do so was reduced to a pile of broken bones, and died a 'heroic' death as some hunters said. I mentally snorted. The weak should never challenge the strong. Knowing their place in this dangerous world is important for survival. If all hunters were as foolhardy as that one, Yukumo village would have been reduced to ashes by now. The chief and elders knew this. After that little incident, they barred the hunters who were not experienced enough from taking on high ranked missions in fear of losing more of their people. A wise choice if you asked me.

Shaking my head at the thought, I lower my eyes to the first sentence and begin to skim over the first sentence.

'_Fanged wyverns whose bodies are streaked with electricity. Sharp claws and strong limbs allow them to thrive in mountainous terrain. During hunts, they gather numerous Thunder bugs to boost their power and enter a supercharged state._

_Threat level: Immensely dangerous. Beginners run on sight. Alert the nearest guild immediately.'_

I let out a slight shiver. Hopefully, I would never have to face a monster like this one. I was doubtful that I would be able to survive such an encounter.

As I continued reading, the warmth of the evening sun began to unwind the tenseness in my body, and began to lull me into a tired slumber. Eventually, I gave up on reading the book and placed it on the ground, and placed my head onto the pillow before drifting off.

* * *

><p>BANG. BANG.<p>

My eyes fluttered open as a sudden crash cut into my light slumber. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and sat up blearily.

BANG. BANG.

The sounds of the bells rung again, and this time, my eyes widened in alert. That was…the warning bell. It was rarely sounded, only when something extremely dangerous was near the village, putting the villagers at risk.

I stared out the window, the dark night sky gazing back at me. A full moon hung eerily in the black vastness, mockingly shining down on the Yukumo.

Something in my mind warned me to be careful. I could feel it. The nearby surroundings were usually filled with sounds of small monsters yowling and growling, but tonight it was different.

Dead silence pressed in on the village from all sides.

Sometime dangerous was here. Something _very_ dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter. And thank you all for the followers and review. :) You guys make me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>I throw my door open, hastily grabbing all my armor and sling the long sword behind my back. I barrel into the hallway just in time to see my parents hastily urging my sister into their own room. Akame seems frightened and I can see that her eyes are beginning to tear up. As I dash forward, she spots me and lets out a yell. "Onee-chan!" She cries out in relief. I smile soothingly as she breaks away from my parent's grip and jump forward to hug me, pressing her face into my shoulder.<p>

"Now now, Akame. Take in deep breaths. Calm yourself." I say reassuringly and stroke her hair. Even from inside the general store, I can hear the sound of the bells rumbling loudly and the shouts of the hunters are growing louder and louder. I give a confident nod to my parents who step forward to pry Akame away. She thrashes around but I quickly place a hand on her shoulder.

Despite being sixteen, I would say that Akame is more mature than most, however, she often gets too emotional to think straight. Not that I blame her in this situation though. Nothing good ever came from those bells ringing. It usually meant that an extremely dangerous monster was nearby. The last time it happened, Akame had only been six while I was eight. Our felyne had gone into the woods to collect some honey, and was attacked and killed by the large monster at that time, a Nargacuga.

Unfortunately for my poor sister, she had stumbled onto the scene and discovered the felyne's carcass. Needless to say, she never quite managed to recover from that incident.

"Nonono! Don't leave Hana!" Akame cried out and was pulled into a large hug by my father. He hugged her tightly and waited until her thrashing became weak and pulled back to stare straight at her. "Akame." He said firmly. "It will be fine. Hana is a big girl. Don't you trust in your Onee-chan?"

She wiped away the tears which had formed and gripped her hands tightly. "Hai." She whispered lowly and nodded at our father. "I believe in you, Hana!" she said to me tearfully. I smiled and lifted my hand before placing it on my chest, directly above my wildly palpitating heart.

"I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you!"

I say and she gives me one last smile before allowing herself to be pushed into the room. I give a reassuring smile to my mother before swiftly exiting our shop.

* * *

><p>Just as expected, the villagers are running to and fro. They look so tense and worried, but I see the Village chief sitting at her usual spot as calmly as ever. She is so amazing to be able to stay level headed in such a situation, something which I admire. I hope that I myself would be able to do such a thing someday. But for now, I gather with the rest of the hunters who are standing near the gates.<p>

I recognize one of the hunters who waved me over. I greet her solemnly and she returns it. We're not close, but we have gone on several missions together when both of us were fresh greenhorns. However, after getting our hunter's license, she decided to get married to one of the villager's son and rarely ever went for quests anymore.

We wait in strained silence as the Guild masters gather for an emergency meeting. I can see some of Kenichi's friends throwing repulsed glances at me, obviously appalled that I am here as well. I roll my eyes but say nothing.

I wouldn't want to catch their stupidity after all.

The hunters around me all have a hand on their respective weapons. I can see some holding small barrel bombs while some others are gulping down power seeds like sake. I reach into my pocket and make sure that I have a far caster ready. Adjusting my armor, I cease all movement and wait.

The murmurs die down when one of the elders step out from the guild and walk towards Yukumo's entrance. The two large red pillars dwarf him with ease, making him look nothing like the wise and respected man he is supposed to be. Clearing his throat, all of us fall silent and his voice echoes loudly.

"Hunters and huntresses!" He shouts in a raspy voice. "We have received word from a nearby village that several monsters are heading our way. Three bulldromes, one Tigrex, and two Great jaggi are currently residing in the Misty Peaks."

I reel back in shock at the news. That many monsters are a recipe for disaster. Usually, mating season tends to attract large monsters to Misty Peaks, but never before has so many monsters congregated in one area. Usually, Yukumo leaves the hunting to us hunters, but with this many monsters in one place, territorial fights will surely destroy the area. Yukumo's source of income is through the sale of the highly prized Yukumo wood. However, the wood is extremely fragile and there is no doubt that territory fights between that many large beasts will diminish the supply greatly.

"The high ranked hunters will be responsible for the Tigrex. Shame that Kenichi isn't here." The elder muttered and addressed the second group. "Medium rank hunters, you will be responsible for the three bulldromes. Low ranked hunters, the two great Jaggi will be yours to fight. Understand, everyone?"

Everyone let out a war cry and raised their weapons in a show of unity. I did so as well, but more reluctantly. I see no use for this other than a bout of adrenaline.

"Failure is not an option. Yukumo village shall not fall on this day!"

* * *

><p>"Flank it! Wait for it…Ready, aim…FIRE!"<p>

The piercing round drove straight the Great Jaggi's thick hide and exited from the other end, burying into the soft soil. Rain drops fell on us like pebbles as we kept slashing at the monster. I ducked when it did a body check, and swung my iron gospel at its claws, causing it to lose its balance. Another hunter jumped into the fray, using his hammer to execute a devastating triple pound. I leaped back just as the ground shook from the aftershock of the attack.

The second great jaggia roared in fury when it witnessed the death of its mate, and lunged forward.

"AHHH!" One of the hunters yelled when the monster bit down on his shoulder, the sound of crackling bones overshadowing the patter of the rain on the ground. "BASTARD!" he yelled angrily and unleashed his great sword as he avenged his wounded partner. I circled the second monster and tightened my grip around the hilt of my sword, waiting for the chance to strike.

.

.

There!

With a large push, I attacked and swung my long sword in wide arcs. The flesh of the great jaggia was cut easily after the attack by the great sword, and it fell to the ground groaning, head tilted towards the sky in a weak attempt to get up.

The injured hunter fell forth with his sword and plunged the dagger straight through its chest. I felt pride prickle my chest as we watched the monster breath its final breath, ceasing all movement.

The battle was over.

The rain continued to come down in sheets, and a low rumble of thunder made the sky shake. I sheathed my long sword and stepped forward to help the injured hunter who was now lying on the ground.

"Gah…" He grunted in pain when I took a look at his shoulder. I jerked back in guilt. "Sorry." I said and he made a shaking motion with his head. "No, its fine. Sorry bout' this." He replied as I hoisted my arm beneath his arms, shouldering most of his weight. The others began to carve the Jaggi carcass, and I was slightly annoyed that none of them even bothered to help him.

I told them to dump the carcass into the river, and the less tired ones did this, although albeit reluctantly, and dragged the two limp monsters by the tail towards the stream. After that was done, we had begun to head towards the route which lead back to our village when a mighty roar exploded from the forest.

I felt terror grasp at my throat and turned slowly. The beast was tall, much bigger than anything I had ever seen. The biggest one I ever had the chance of seeing, was the royal Ludroth I had once hunted. But this…this was on a whole other scale of terrifying.

Its skin glowed vibrant blue, a beautiful contrast against the darkness of the sky. Golden horns pointed towards the heavens, elegance and deadliness all rolled into one. The thunder bugs in the vicinity seemed to drift towards it. Like moths to festival lanterns.

Something in my mind clicked.

'_Fanged wyverns whose bodies are streaked with electricity.'_

Even from where we stood, I could clearly see the sharp fangs lining its jaw, and its tail made a light _swish_ sound as it swept across the wet grass like a snake.

"Ahh…"

The hunter on my shoulder made a gasping sound and pushed me away, in my shock, I accidentally dropped his body onto the ground.

Mouth agape and eyes wide, he made a choking sound as he crept backwards, dirt and grass staining his leather armor.

It stood still. And almost like a dream, its skin began to shudder as electricity coursed through its limbs and body. The thunderbugs swirled and danced madly, and the sparks of light made me take a step back.

'_During hunts, they gather numerous Thunder bugs to boost their power and enter a supercharged state.'_

Everyone didn't dare move a muscle. We watched in awe and horror, as the monster released a burst of electricity which lighted up the sky. And then, the injured hunter began to scream. It pierced the silence of the night and a flash of lighting ripped the sky into half.

The monster lunged.

'_Threat level: Immensely dangerous.'_

I stumbled backwards in fear as it came barreling towards us. My limbs were paralyzed, and everyone could see the monster coming closer and closer, just a hair's breadth away. My sister's face flashed in my mind's eye, and my voice exploded into the night.

'_Beginners run on sight.'_

I screamed.

"RUNNNNNNN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter.

AN: Awesome, I got more reviews, follows and favs. Luv ya guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"RUNNNNN!"<p>

The Zinogre snarled when we all threw ourselves out of its path. Eyes glinting with feral hunger, it turned towards the injured one, somehow sensing that it would be too weak to fight back. He screamed in fear as the monster executed an elegant but deadly tailspin, sending him flying towards the stream. Blood poured from his wounds as he lay unconscious from the impact.

"KURO!" His partner yelled in horror, and took out his hammer before charging straight at the monster. '_Idiot!'_ I cursed loudly, but had no choice but to follow directly behind him. From my mind's eye, I could see the rest of the group running away; only two of them stopping to hoist the wounded man over their shoulders. Giving them a curt nod, I turned just in time to see his partner do a pound attack. The Zinogre leaped out of the way gracefully, and began zigzagging, coming straight towards me. My survival instinct flared, and I dashed out of the way, the monster's horns scraping against the back of my body armor.

I did a barrel roll and turned just in time to see it pouncing towards me once more. I gritted my teeth. _'Shit!' _I jumped out of the way again, and collided with the nearby boulder. Pain shot through my back and I let out a low groan as I stumbled to my feet, back throbbing and all.

The other stupid hunter was still trying to hit the zinogre, dodging a claw swipe and charging up his great hammer. The zinogre eyed the hunter almost disdainfully and I saw its muscles tense, and body coiling like an arrow being pulled back.

"You moron!" I shouted, but my voice was drowned out by another rumble of thunder. The monster leaped high into the sky, making the hunter hit nothing but air. He looked up in horror, just in time to see the monster slam its tail down on him. The hunter's figure dropped like a sack of potatoes, and I saw it beginning to attack the unconscious man once more, but thinking quickly I threw a sound bomb to get its attention.

Electric blue eyes focused on me.

Making sure that its attention was directed away from the wounded hunter, I begun throwing more sound bombs in its direction. "Over here you bastard!" I called out and started to plant a net trap. '_Come on come on_.' I hurried, the drops of rain pelting my kneeling figure as the monster slowly made its way towards me, the electricity in its skin clearly visible even through the heavy rain.

One step.

My movements became faster and more uncoordinated as I fumbled with the net.

Another step.

I clamped the peg down into the soft dirt and looked up just in time to see the zinogre poised to pounce.

An earth shattering _roar_.

I flipped myself back just in time to avoid being caught by the trap as the monster landed directly on it. It roared angrily, its large body thrashing wildly as it fought against its confines.

Knowing that it would only be stopped by several scarce minutes, I dashed towards the downed hunter and lifted him onto my shoulders with all my strength. I grunted when his weight pressed down onto my bruise and used all the energy I had left to run far away from the monster.

Just as I had made it to the exit which branched away from this area, a crackling noise clued me in on the movements of the monster behind me.

I panted harshly as I ran, my legs not accustomed to carrying such a heavy weight. The earth rumbled below my feet as it began to catch up. Just as I was about to take cover, the zinogre caught me when it fired off three balls of lightening at us.

I felt my nerves shudder and freeze, paralyzing me. I fell to the ground in a heap, the other hunter's body limp beside my own. The monster stood directly above the both of us, golden horns pointing straight as us. Although its fur was wet from the downpour, the small bristles of hair were still as straight as needles; most likely the effect of the static electricity.

It growled lowly. I trembled in my armor as it began circling us, the large paws pressing down into the impressionable soil. The paralysation was beginning to wear off, and I felt the numbness encasing my body sapping away. Keeping my eye on the prowling monster, I slowly reached into my bag, grasping around for the item.

'_Ah!' _I inwardly cheered when I found the far caster.

The zinogre must have sensed something as it lunged at me and bit down onto my shoulder. Large, canine fangs _pierced_ through the armor as easily as butter, and I screamed in pain as it applied more and more pressure, my left shoulder slowly being crushed.

"Ugh–" My eyes instantly filled with tears as I thrashed about, releasing the far caster and hitting the monster on its snout repeatedly. It let out a low growl, and the pressure on my wound decreased greatly. Spasming in pain, I curled into a ball and clutched at my shoulder. Thick red liquid oozed out of the two puncture holes in my Aozora body plate, mixing with the rain. "A-Akame…" I mumble softly, my vision becoming increasingly blurry.

The rain had tapered off, and was now coming down in light drizzles.

The darkness of the night was so beautiful. If the monsters had not shown up, would I still be enjoying it with my sister? My family?

'_Damn…and I still haven't seen Kenichi get his butt kicked yet_.'

I didn't want to die. That much was certain. But with the Zinogre standing over me, I didn't see much hope for both me and the hunter beside me surviving. Even if we did manage to escape, there would still be the danger of the Bulldromes and Tigrex.

"Goddamn it…" I wheezed. The monster seemed to be intent on finishing both of us, as it was beginning to charge up once more. Lights swirled around it, dancing madly and creating small mini sparks.

I would've laughed at the sheer beauty of it if I had not been about to die.

Then, something strange happened. The monster froze. The light which had gathered around it began to disperse. My eyes followed them as the trail of dazzling blue light as they led straight to a tall but lithe figure.

I squinted. Wait, what? It looked eerily similar to the zinogre, but the thinness of it could only be attributed to a human. My vision wasn't really helping either. The colours were beginning to blend together, the loss of blood nearing to the dangerous level.

I tried and failed to sit up, a bolt of pain searing through me when I shifted my shoulder.

Just then, a melodious voice shattered the silence which had engulfed the area. It certainly wasn't meek. It was clear and steady, and the high octave of the voice meant that it was a female. One word I would use to describe the voice would be _dangerous_. When she spoke, I could also imagine the zinogre take a step back.

"You have harmed my comrades for long enough." The voice demanded.

"Wyvern…you will _never_ see the light of another day."

At the enraged roar from the zinogre, I felt my head spin and fell into the cool darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monster Hunter or any of its monsters.

AN: Thanks you guys for all the reviews, followers and favourites! I'm sorry I'm late, but i was busy playing monster hunter on my psp. Y'know...for research and stuff...Don't look at me with those eyes!

And to those asking if the mystery hunter is going to be the main character's love interest, you'll just have to wait to find out! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

* * *

><p>There is a cool sensation on my shoulder, followed by a jolt of pain which yanks me awake. I shut my eyes again when my vision starts spinning and then open them slowly. The grey cave ceiling peers down at me. From the corner of my eyes, I can see a weak beam of moonlight which must have been shining through the cave entrance. I try to move my body and grit my teeth in pain as the wound protests against my actions.<p>

'_Huh? Someone removed my armor?_' I thought in confusion when I realize that I was practically vulnerable, the cool night air seeping through the thin layer of clothes.

Suddenly, someone places a hand on my uninjured shoulder and presses me down gently. I look up in surprise, coming face to face with the one who had saved my life.

I cannot discern her exact height since she is sitting down, but from what I had seen before; I would wager she was taller than me by a few centimeters. Long, silvery white hair spills down her head and pools at her shoulders. I realize that she is not wearing a helm, but instead an ocean blue headband covers her forehead with two miniature golden horns resting at where her temples should be. I think that the horns are more than just designs, maybe keep her hair from covering her eyes and impairing her line of sight. My gaze drifts downwards.

In contrast to my full body armor, hers is separated into a top and a skirt, exposing a tone and lean stomach. I can see that the armor is made from the pelt of a zinogre, identified by the unique looking fur texture of the electric beast. From my position, I can also see dangerous looking spikes attached to the end of her elbows. They look like they can pierce through a barroth if she puts in enough pressure.

I realize I've just been staring at her for the past few minutes and tilt my head back up to meet her gaze. I smile sheepishly in apology. Thankfully, she seems to take no offence and tilts her head into the smallest of nods.

"How are you feeling?" She asks gently, her voice cutting through the silence which had engulfed us.

"Like hell." I respond honestly. The throbbing pain was still present in my shoulder, but it was much better when compared to what it felt like before. Ah damn, Akame was going to kill me.

The huntress chuckled. "I wouldn't have expected anything less." She replies in amusement. Leaning across me to take away the cloth which was resting against my wound, I wince a little when I feel that burning sensation becoming stronger. Then, I watch curiously as she unfolds the small square cloth, turning the bloody side in and folding it into a small square again. I notice a few small glass bottles at her knees. She grabs the white one and tips it, a stream of liquid rushing out and soaking the cloth. "What…?"

"Be patient." She chastises. Carefully, she leans over me again and presses the wet cloth against the raw wound. I gasp in pain at the slight pressure but strangely enough, the cloth feels cool against my shoulder, and the burning sensation began to die down. I look at her in shock. "What was that?" I ask in bewilderment. I've never heard of healing of this kind before. Usually, we just use herbs or potions.

The huntress smiled. "A cool drink." She says, but I just stare at her blankly, not understanding what she had just told me. She seems to have realized this and explains. "Not many hunters know of this technique. Only the villages which are situated in hot environments use this."

Baffled by this piece of information, I just nod. "I…take it that you're from one of those villages, then?"

She shakes her head. "No. I stayed there for a short period of time. My birthplace is actually Pokke."

"I didn't know that Zinogres could found at Pokke." I said, referring to her armor.

"They aren't. Although, I can understand your line of thinking. I am actually a hunter under the main hunter's guild."

I would've sat up in shock if not for my injury. "Y-You are under the main guild?" I ask in partial awe and disbelief.

The main guild was home to the most important and powerful hunters. Hunters from small villages like mine could only ever dream of being able to join them. One did not simply 'join' the main guild as well. Through rumors, I learned that those seeking to work for them had to go through rigorous quests, some hunters even getting killed in the process. Those who did pass however, were given a place in the highly prestigious guild. Even the low ranked hunters from the main guild would make Kenichi seem like a pathetic fool in comparison.

Although…it didn't seem that farfetched that she was part of the main guild. She _did_ save me and the other guy from the zinogre after all.

"Holy shit…" I mumble. The huntress chuckled. "Have you heard of me before, I wonder?"

I look up at that. They say that curiosity killed the felyne but I was human so maybe that wouldn't apply to me. "I won't know if you don't tell me, do I?"

She seems to think about my question for a moment and lightly taps the glass bottle in front of her.

"My name is Kaede Masaru."

'_I want to faint_.' I thought. '_I want to faint right now_.' The woman in front of me was not just some random hunter from the main guild. She was one of _the_ best. Nobody, and I mean **nobody**, has ever not heard of that name.

Two years ago, a Jhen Mohran had appeared in the desert and all the guilds in every village had sent some of their finest hunters to band together and slay the monster. Most had failed, but some hunters from the main guild had managed to stall the monster and prevent any casualties. The same group had then proceeded to slay the Jhen Mohran. The small group was a party of four people.

However, there were two females in the party, and the most noteworthy one was Kaede Masaru, nicknamed the huntress of victory. She was one of the youngest hunters to have ever gotten into the main guild. And at 16, she was one of the key hunters to have brought down the Jhen Mohran, which lead to her spike in fame and popularity.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I was tempted to shake my head but I would rather not seem like a gaping fan. I didn't think that she was the type who loved to bask in the attention. I shut my flapping jaw and just nodded weakly.

"I'm fine…I think."

Kaede seemed to relax at that. Then, she reached out to remove the cloth. I braced myself for the painful burning sensation, but thankfully, I only felt a pinprick of pain. Thank god for cold drinks.

"It looks like the wound has stopped bleeding." She observed. "Do you think you can move?" She asked. Moving was actually the last thing on my mind, but I didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of such an important hunter. "I can try."

I told her somewhat reluctantly. Nodding, she stood up and walked to the other side of the small cave, and bent over a still figure. It must have been that stupid hunter, I thought to myself. I ached to give the idiot a piece of my mind, but it was neither the time nor the place. Besides, I doubted he was awake anyway. The zinogre really did a number on him. '_Why did it have to bite me though_?' I sighed in annoyance. Getting smacked around was infinitely better than getting bitten.

I was definitely going to be fussed over by Akame and my parents once we get back to Yukumo. I mean, I love my sister but she can be such a mother hen sometimes.

I slowly use my hands to push myself off the floor, careful not to jar my shoulder. Luckily, the weird technique that Kaede had done seemed to have numbed my wound. Stretching my legs, I glanced outside, and was greeted by the woods which were shrouded in darkness. I wonder how much time had passed since I passed out. The rain must have stopped a long time ago, but the dark brown soil meant that only a scant amount of hours had gone by.

I looked to the right. "Ahh my m armor!" I blurted out and hurried forward. The bottom was fairly scratched and battered but it was still useable. The top however, had two gaping holes where the Zinogre's fangs had pierced through. Now I would have to use my hard earned zeni for some new armor. I sighed in annoyance. '_Great, I got wounded and on top of that, I'm going to have to spend my money. Why me kami-sama?_' I internally groan.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard some shuffling noises behind me. I turned around and saw that Kaede was carrying the other hunter on her back. I had to bite back a grin. "We should be going now, er…?" She gave me a waiting stare. I let out an uneasy laugh when I realized that I had not introduced myself at all. How embarrassing.

"Hana. Nice to meet you, Kaede. I would bow but as you can see…" I gestured to my wound, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

She smiled. "No harm done, Hana." She said and glanced at my things piled against the wall of the cave. "Do you have a far caster? Both he and I have one. I need to get you back to the village before the wound gets infected. I managed to hunt the Zinogre, but it seems like there are still other monsters in the area."

My mind flashes back to the memory of me holding the item before the monster attacked me. I nod and immediately go over to fish it out. "Here it is." I say triumphantly, holding the item in my hands. I slip on my bag, careful to avoid my injured shoulder. Kaede nods and throw both her far casters on the ground, her lean figure suddenly sinking into the green smoke.

I look around the empty cave and make a mental note of the landscape outside the entrance. I have to leave my armor here so that I can come back and find it later. I throw a sorrowful glance at my iron gospel leaning against the pebbled cave wall and mentally wave goodbye before throwing the far caster at my feet.

My vision is suddenly engulfed with green smoke and my world begins to spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, are you awake yet?"<p>

A voice calls from outside the door. I yawn and stretch my sore arms before replying.

"I am now."

Akame walks in with a wooden bowl filled with what looks to be soup and a plate with a well done steak. I feel my mouth water as she comes closer and hands me the food. I thank her happily and place the dishes onto the makeshift table near my bed. I began to sip from the bowl and sigh happily as the warm liquid travels to my stomach. I sigh in delight. Okaa-san always did know how to make a good herb soup.

"You are such a pig."

Akame grins when I shoot her an annoyed glare. This was offset by the spoon wedged in my mouth. I huff and make a small shooing movement before turning back to my food. I hear her tinkling laugh followed by several soft thuds as she exits the room. I continue eating my food, enjoying the peacefulness that seems to have fallen over the village.

The night from two weeks ago felt like a horrible dream. The hunter which I had helped was recovering steadily and I was too. As I predicted, my family kept babying me, even going as far as to bring me breakfast in bed. I found it annoying at first but eventually I just took it in stride. Kaede's arrival in the village also caused an uproar. Unsurprisingly, Kenichi was the first to offer his help the huntress and showed her around the Yukumo with a smug smile on his face.

However on the bright side, many other hunters were becoming rather irritated at his 'holier than thou' attitude. I smirk into my soup. Jealousy is indeed one of the best motivators. If this is how Kenichi falls from his 'pedestal' everyone had unwittingly placed him in, then who am I to complain if it gets the job done? Another bonus is that he is no longer chasing after Akame as persistently as before.

I finished the soup quickly, and was about to start on the delicious looking piece of meat when a knock sounded at my door. That was strange. Akame usually didn't bother me when she knew I was eating. My parents were obviously tending to the shop, so the only person who would visit me other than Konaha was definitely…

"Hana?" Kaede's voice calls out. "Can I come in?"

"The door's open."

The heavy wooden door swings open, revealing the attractive huntress standing behind it. She greets me with a smile, and I respond in kind. "Hey." I say, looking up from my plate. I straighten my back and turn my chair to face her.

"So, how are you feeling now?" She asks politely.

I laugh a little at the question. Because it's the same one she asks every single time she visits. Call it an ice breaker if you will.

"I'm pretty much almost healed now." I say and give her a thumbs up. "I'll probably be able to go hunting in a few more days or so." She gave me a smile at that. "I see. You will be getting some new armor as well, I gather?"

I grimace at that. "Yes. My parents refused to let me continue using the previous one. They asked me to get some Royal Ludroth armor. I needed to change things up a little, they said." I say and smile wryly.

I know it must have shocked my family the first time she came to check up on my health. High ranked hunters don't usually go out of the way to do such things, if you catch my drift?

Kaede had been visiting me ever since my house arrest. Of course, I first brushed it off as pity but overtime, I began to enjoy her company more and more. It helped that she regularly gave me pointers on hunting, such as how to track down a monster if the paintball had worn off or how to grill meat so that it will be well-done every single time.

It was nice having someone to talk to. I thought that this was how she usually acted but surprisingly enough, I found out from my sister that she was actually pretty cold and distant towards some people in the village.

I say some because Kaede gets along fine with the villagers; it was probably the male hunters (maybe even some females) she ignores or gives curt replies to. I think it must have been due to her widespread fame and the fact that she was a hunter from the main guild. I guess a lot of less well known hunters have tried to ride on her coattails to their success, or _maybe_ I'm just a great person who brings out the best in others.

Pfft yeah right. It looks like my sense of humor is still intact after being gored like a shishkebab.

"I also have something to ask of you, Hana."

Kaede suddenly says. My curiosity spikes. What could such a famous and powerful hunter ask from me, that she could not already do?

I nod in response to her question. Although her demeanor is causal, I can sense the undertones of nervousness. Threading her fingers through her silver colored hair. The movement brings a lot of attention to her amber eyes, and I inadvertently found myself focusing on them before quickly pulling my gaze elsewhere. '_Don't blush don't blush.' _I chant, trying to will my cheeks to cool down. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I'm sure that many people have already succeeded in doing that.

"Would you like to form a party with me?"

My jaw flapped. Is this what it feels like to be taken completely off guard? This was on a whole new level from Akame's random hug attacks.

"A-A party?" I splutter. "But I am not even in the same rank as you Kaede!"

"That is not really a problem." She replies with a smile of amusement. The huntress looks like she is enjoying my reaction a little too much. "The party will only be temporary. You want to improve your hunting skills, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes but–"

"Then it benefits both of us. I need someone to guide me around Yukumo during my stay, and you want to learn. I would greatly prefer a friend to help me, rather than a stranger who might have some less than satisfactory motives."

'_My god, all I needed to become friends with a legend was to get wounded by a Zinogre? I'm surprised that no one tried this.' _

"If you're worried about compensation," Kaede interrupts my internal sarcasm, "Then allow me to quell those fears. By partying with me, you will be supplied with new armor and weapons. Your family will also be given a large amount of Zeni for your assistance."

I paused. This sounded like a pretty good deal. Even if Kaede leaves, I will definitely have improved enough to take on bigger and better monsters. I had to bite down a sigh. She had already won the moment she mentioned the words 'Zeni' and 'Family' in one sentence. Either Kaede is a mind reader, or she is just _that_ good.

"There's no reason for me not to accept it." I mumble to myself. I felt Kaede's eye focus on me. Gah, I should really stop saying my thoughts out loud. I raise my voice slightly. "Alright then. I'll be in a party with you Kaede."

The huntress smirks and gives me a thumbs up.

I have to resist the urge to laugh and roll my eyes simultaneously. It looks like I will be finding out the other sides of Kaede Masaru. I don't know whether to be terrified or excited.

Terricited?

Nah, that sounds weird. Forget it; I'll just roll with it for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, i don't believe in love at first sight. They gotta work for it. Yes i know, i'm such an old codger. <strong>


End file.
